


Don't cry for him

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this after the episode 8 of the season 3, I'm sure you know which scene I'm talking about, King and Queen, i will go to hell, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Lucien se releva et se précipita vers l'ancienne église afin de voir si le Mikaelson avait tué Aurora.





	Don't cry for him

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un petit one-shot écrit en ayant revu l'épisode 8 de la saison 3. Cette scène est tellement romantique je ne pouvais pas ne rien écrire. Les personnages, l'univers, ainsi que les deux premières répliques de Lucien sont à Julie Plec.

Klaus avait osé lui briser le cou, il allait le payer, et plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Lucien se releva et se précipita vers l'ancienne église afin de voir si le Mikaelson avait tué Aurora. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il ne trouva que des cadavres d'hommes. Il devait la retrouver et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. 

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'il la vit, seule, assise sur un banc public, le regard dans le vide, même ainsi elle était belle, bien plus belle que toutes les femmes avec qui il avait satisfait ses désirs. Il s'avança prudemment et vint s'asseoir à sa droite. Elle ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, ne tourna pas la tête au son du banc qui grinça lorsqu'il s'installa et elle ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Klaus avait dû être très cruel avec elle s'il se fiait à l'expression qu'elle affichait. Ses yeux étaient humides et des larmes menaçaient de couler. Lucien savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour la consoler, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, qu'il était là pour elle, rien que pour elle. Il détourna le regard et serra les dents, l'originel allait souffrir pour avoir blessé celle que le Castle aimait depuis toujours. 

« Pour ce que ça vaut je trouve que Klaus est fou, lui dit-il.

-...

Elle ne répondit rien, ne défendit pas son amoureux, ne s'énerva pas. Elle l'avait pourtant entendu, mais que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était inconscient ?

-Il l'a toujours un peu été, continua-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête, de honte, ou de défaite il n'aurait su dire. Les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent retenue débordèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se laissa légèrement glisser sur le banc, et jeta de bref coups d’œil en face d'elle. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Les mots n'auraient aucun effet sur elle, il devina que l'hybride ne l'avait pas agressée physiquement mais verbalement. Les paroles avaient parfois plus d'impact que les balles, et Aurora saignait de l'intérieur. Ce soir, elle avait tout perdu, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé toute sa vie, et son grand frère adoré qui était retenu prisonnier et torturé par les Mikaelson.

Il fit un mouvement vers elle, lui offrant son épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait pleurer si elle le souhaitait. Ils échangèrent un regard et la tendresse qu'elle lu dans les iris de son ami due la rassurer puisqu'elle esquissa un petit sourire de gratitude avant de placer sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes en silence.

-Je suis une idiote, l'amour ça n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un piège pour les idiots, chuchota-t-elle tristement. Le seul amour qui vaille la peine de se battre c'est celui de la famille.

-Non, Aurora, non, ce sont les Mikaelson qui ne savent pas aimer, mais l'Amour, il existe vraiment, la contredit-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, lentement, tapant contre son épaule à chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur la droite. Lucien aurait voulu qu'elle relève le visage, que ses iris verts plongent dans les siens, il aurait tellement souhaité qu'elle y lise tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, une passion qui le rendait fou, qui le consumait de tout son être. Si elle avait croisé son regard elle aurait également lu sa promesse silencieuse de l'aimer pour toujours, et même au delà. 

Pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas, elle était trop vulnérable, trop fragile pour se laisser aimer et protéger comme elle le méritait. Là tout de suite, elle avait juste besoin de réconfort, d'un ami, et c'est ce qu'il serait. 

-Il ne mérite pas tes larmes, tu vaux mieux que lui, tu es bien meilleure que lui, affirma-t-il.

Il entendit très nettement le cœur de la de Martel manquer un battement et il la sentit relever la tête pour mieux le voir. Il dévia ses iris noisettes sur elle, un sourire sincère et amical sur les lèvres. Elle répondit à son sourire et se redressa. 

-Lucien, merci pour tout, lui dit-elle en posant sa main droite sur la sienne. »

Après cela ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça le moindre mot, jusqu’à ce qu'il remarque Tristan accompagné par une femme noire aux cheveux courts qu'il identifia comme une membre du Strix. Lucien le signala à Aurora qui se sentit revivre en découvrant son frère vivant et libre. Elle se leva du banc et fit quelques pas à l'allure d'une humaine avant de s'arrêter. Elle fit volte face et offrit à Lucien le plus beau sourire qu'il avait vu depuis longtemps. Elle reprit ensuite sa marche pour rejoindre son aîné. 

Le dernier membre de la Trinité fixa la scène heureux, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et c'était grâce à lui. Il lui avait redonné de l'espoir, et confiance en elle. A présent il ne manquait plus qu'il se débarrasse définitivement de Niklaus Mikaelson et de tous les autres, et il pourrait enfin lui faire sa déclaration.


End file.
